The present invention generally relates to hair accessories and more particularly to a receptacle adapted to retain bobby pins.
Bobby pins are used to pull back and secure hair in a desired position. Typically, the pins are covered by the hair so as not to be seen. The bobby pin is formed from a metallic wire bent in half to form a generally planar portion and a generally undulating portion. The planar portion and the undulating portion are spring biased into laminar juxtaposition with each other by the bend formed in the wire. The exposed ends of the wire are covered with a plastic coating to protect the user during insertion of the bobby pin into the hair. Additionally, one end of the bobby pin is outwardly turned or bent to facilitate insertion of the pin into the hair.
Recently, bobby pins have been made with decorative elements such as silk flowers and/or jewelry to create a more pleasing appearance. The decorative element is attached to the bend in the bobby pin and projects outwardly from the hair when the bobby pin is inserted. Typically, many bobby pins with decorative elements are inserted into the hair at the same time to create artistic designs.
Bobby pins are small and can be lost very easily. Typically, bobby pins are stored in a horizontal position within a drawer, jewelry or cosmetic case. However, bobby pins with decorative elements need to be stored carefully in order to protect the decorative element from damage. Additionally, if the decorative element is a silk flower, then the bobby pin should be stored vertically to prevent crushing and deformation of the silk flower.
The present invention addresses the above-mentioned deficiencies in bobby pin storage by providing a receptacle that stores bobby pins vertically. Additionally, the present invention provides a receptacle that stores bobby pins with decorative elements in an artistically pleasing manner.